


Identity

by hazelwho



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho





	Identity

Everyone they meet in Canada knows Fraser. None of them _call_ him Fraser though. Ray can’t figure out why this bugs him. Maybe riding in the sled all day gives him too much time to think. He tells himself to drop it, that it’s just his way of avoiding wondering about who _he_ ’s supposed to be now. It hits him in the middle of dinner their second night on the quest.

“Vecchio called you Benny.”

If Fraser is surprised by the turn in the conversation, it doesn’t show.

“Yes, Ray, he did.”

“Delmar called you Benton.”

Fraser nods.

“I call you Fraser.”

“Yes, and sometimes you shorten it to Frase. Ray, what –“

“Frobisher calls you Benton, too. And that Para-Mountie you were in school with, and that lady at the outpost. The only person who calls you Fraser besides me is your boss.”

“Ray, that’s hardly –“

“Am I your friend Fraser?”

“Of course.”

“Why didn’t you ever ask me to call you by your name then?”

“Technically, Fraser is my name.”

“Not the point, Frase!”

Fraser’s brow furrows a moment, and then his tongue comes out to wet his lower lip.

“Ray, my friend, I would be honored if you would call me Benton. Or Ben.”

Ray smiles, even though he knows Fraser is just humoring him. He _sounded_ sincere, and that’s enough.

“Maybe you should call me Kowalski then, just to even it all up. Also so you can get used to the new me. Well, the old me. The real me, I guess. Not that I wasn’t real with you when I wasn’t being me, but –“

Fraser interrupts him with a hand on his shoulder and waits until Ray meets his eyes to speak.

“There’s no need, Ray. I’ve always known _exactly_ who you are.”


End file.
